Stuck Together
by Nikkiluvzglen
Summary: I don't really like the title much but it will have to do. Draco and hermione are always fighting and one day prof. Mcgonagall gets fed up with it and makes them sit together in her class, what could happen? I hope you like it, T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning hermione," Ron said as hermione joined them at breakfast. "Good morning," she replied, "any luck figuring out the clue yet harry?" "Not yet but I'm very close," Harry replied, "but I'm close.

Hermione just nodded. After breakfast they headed off to their first hour, transfiguration with mcgonagall. Today they learned how turn a random object found on their desk into an animal. Nobody could do it with success, except for hermione. "Very good miss granger," mcgonagall said. "Typical granger," Draco scoffed, "always showing off to impress your friends." "Oh, and what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said coldly and dangerously. "How come you are always so perfect at all your work? You never had anybody to teach you until 4 years ago properly." "Just shove off malfoy," hermione said through clenched teeth. "Make me Draco said and pulled out his wand and pointed it at her and she did the same. "ENOUGH!" Mcgonagall shouted, "I will not have you two fighting in my class, hogwarts is a place for for friends not enemies so for the next few weeks you two will be partnered in my class and I hear one complaint it will mean detention for two months," mcgonagall snapped. Everybody's jaw dropped, they knew mcgonagall was strict but never thought she would go this far. Draco and hermione looked at eachother in pure hatred and disgust. That's when the bell rang. "Okay class you are dismisses," Mcgonagall said and everybody gathered up their things and left, except for Draco and hermione. "Mcgonagall I can't sit next to miss perfect over here, Draco said. "And I can't sit next to mr. Snotty mouth," hermione said. "ENOUGH!" Mcgonagall said, "I do not want to hear another word from you two about this, now run along before your late to class." They both huffed in frustration and stormed out, they gave eachother one last look of pure hatred and disgust before storming off opposite directions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione was in such a bad mood that for the rest of the day she ignored everybody. She did all her assignments quick and aggressively yet she still managed to do them perfectly. At the end of the day she went to go eat dinner then went to Gryffindor common room and read 'hogwarts a history' until she went to bed. She had a dreamless sleep which was highly unusual for her.

Draco.

During breakfast the next day Draco Malfoy told his friends about how he was going to kill mcgonagall for what she did. "I knew she was strict but I think she went a little far this time," Crabbe said. As breakfast ended and they headed to transfiguration Blaise smirked and wished him goodluck. "Thanks," Draco said through clenched teeth.

In the class Draco and hermione sat next to eachother and didn't say a word. "Very good, now today I would like you to take the box on your desk and turn it into a piece of cloth. Everybody worked on doing so. 'Look at her,'Draco thought bitterly, 'she's always the best at everything and she hasn't even had practice until she came to Hogwarts, how I despise her'

Hermione.

"Hey umm Granger?" Draco said awkwardly. Hermione turn ed to him, "What?" she snapped. "Well uh since you know were supposed to be atleast be decent towards eachother could you uh maybe give me a hand, or a few pointers?" "And why should I do that?" Hermione asked. "Well you know your such a great witch and all and though I may hate you, could you atleast help me out, just this once? You can do what you want after for repayment," Draco said. Hermione sighed, "Fine just tell me what your having trouble with." "The trick is focus, i know alot of people do focus but they dont focus closely enough, you have to concentrate fully and you can't be nervous about doing it wrong," Hermione said, "Now move your wand and say the word lorrumarachtis," Hermione said and Draco did what she told him and had succeeded. He nodded at her and said "thanks." "No problem," Hermione said, "I'll get you after class," She whispered.

Draco.

Draco walked down the hall casually, he didnt know what Hermione would do if she was going to do to him if anything at all, but he didn't want to walk fast and make people think he was up to something, or running from something, he had a reputation and he wasnt going to ruin it.  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled down the crowded hall, he looked back and stood there allowing her to catch up to him. "I'm not going to do anything to you so just relax." "your not?" Draco said. "No I was just messing with you," She lauhghed and walked off. 'Stupid Granger,' Draco thought, "I'm going to get her back and i wont mess around.'

**A/N Sorry I know this chapter had kind of a crappy end to it but next chapter will be alot better  
oh and if you saw the original draft for chapter two I apologize for that one also**


End file.
